Rules:Wiki Rules
This is a page detailing the rules and guidelines for the wiki. Rules The following are the rules all members of the wiki are expected to follow. # No spamming. # No obviously unacceptable behaviour (personally insulting others, insulting real people’s appearances, slut shaming, that pro-pedo bullshit some trolls have spouted, etc.). # This is for clubs. Not friendships. Put friendships on the wiki ship wiki. # Don’t you DARE start shit with other clubs. For instance, if you’re a member of the S.S. Novas, don’t complain about the Anti-Novas page, and vice versa. # Don’t put intentionally antagonizing things in the reasons to ship/reasons to like sections. # The reasons and picture labels do not need to be formal, but no obviously inappropriate things in the reasons or the gallery labels. # Keep the wiki PG-13. Or else the admins will haunt you. Note: This applies to content, not necessarily language. The admins around here swear like fucking sailors and it would be hypocritical of us to tell you that you can't. # Keep it civil - joking around is okay, but if we get a complaint from the other person, we will assume they did not know you were joking and so will take it seriously. # Obviously sock puppeting and underage wikians aren’t allowed. We catch that, shit’s going down. # Captains and co-captains can stay for now, but if they become too elitist or start drama, those positions have to go. They don’t give additional status and do not give them authority to boss other members around. They only exist for fun to acknowledge their enthusiasm for their ship/character/club. If it ceases being fun, we will remove them. Guidelines About What Constitutes A Club The following guidelines detail what constitutes a club on this wiki. # More than three Degrassi wikians are members. # There is a group focus. # There is potential for more members to join. NOTE: The difference between a ship and a club is that while a ship can allow new people in, it doesn't have to. It also doesn't have to have a specific focus - it can just be. A club needs a focus and must allow new members. Admins and Mods If a member is not obeying the rules, you can report it to the following: * Crazychick08 * Loveisfolly27 * Pokemonred200 * Degrassi Fan If someone disobeys the rules on chat, you can also report it to: * Gruvias * Kakeru Naruse Categorizing In the interest of not having a billion categories with things like "Krews"/"Mafias"/"Clubs"/etc. we request you categorize your ships in the following way (Note: This does not affect the name of clubs - you can CALL your club whatever you like, but we ask you to categorize like this): *Groups (All clubs belong in this section) *S.S. Groups (A group dedicated to loving a certain ship) *Anti Groups (Groups dedicated to hating a character/ship/show/celeb/hobby/whatever) *Defence Squads (A group dedicated to protecting a character/ship/show/hobby/whatever) *Appreciation Groups (A group dedicated to loving a character) *Fan Clubs (A group dedicated to loving a celebrity) *Fanbases (A group dedicated to loving a show/book/movie/whatever) *Hobby Groups (A group dedicated to loving a certain activity) Category:Wiki